


Exhibitionism At Its Finest

by sinecure



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, In Public, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff *ahems* Annie in a public place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionism At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> **Character/Pairing:** Jeff/Annie  
>  **Rating:** NC-17... R?  
>  **Word Count:** 916  
>  **Genre:** The porn genre.  
>  **Spoilers:** None.  
>  **Summary:** Jeff *ahems* Annie in a public place.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money off of it.  
>  **A/N:** There was a [big ole kink meme](http://milady-milord.livejournal.com/770342.html) a while back at [Milady/Milord](http://milady-milord.livejournal.com/).

Annie's still not sure how exactly this all came about, but, oh, god, she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Anything.

Smiling at Britta, she renews her listening expression and tries not to squirm in her seat.

"...in the line and then he just jumps ahead of me. I'm like, hey, buddy! I'm not standing here waiting too, ya know? Just because I have..."

Jeff rolls his eyes and sits back further in his seat, looking bored with the conversation, bored with their surroundings, bored with the world.

As his fingers slickly slide in and out of Annie.

She swallows hard, muscles clenching around his two fingers. It should be awkward in so many ways, but it's not, it's hot. Every slide of his fingers, long and skilled, bring her that much closer to ecstasy. She moves her mouth into a desperate smile in order to keep from making inappropriate noises.

Somehow, Jeff, in his nonchalant position beside her, manages to make it look casual. But it's more erotic that anything she's ever experienced before.

Abed and Troy, at the other end of the table, talk together, discussing the lion cage and the spiders. Shirley is with her kids, getting snacks or... Annie has no idea. All she knows is that Britta is still talking and Jeff's fingers are curling up, thumb brushing against her clit.

Again.

And again.

To quote Jeff; holy crap.

"Oh, god," she groans, grabbing the edges of the table and shifting in her seat, rocking her hips lightly.

"I know, right?" Britta says in shared self-righteousness. "As if the..."

Annie's eyes dart from Britta to Jeff, just long enough to see the excitement and hunger there. Then it's gone and there's only slight amusement.

As his fingers thrust hard and deep.

Sitting back, Annie clutches her thighs, rolling her hips as much as she dares. The park outside of the zoo is pretty sparsely occupied, but there are people, including the ones she's at the concrete table with.

"The monkeys made me miss Annie's Boobs," Troy laments.

"Me too," Jeff intones, teasing her folds with his fingers, sliding them along the outside before plunging back inside. "I love Annie's Boobs."

Eyes landing on hers, he smirks.

"Okay, we get it. You know, I'm renaming Annie's Boobs." Britta sits back, arms crossed over her chest, looking sour.

"You can't just do that," Troy says with a shocked gasp. "They're Annie's boobs, not yours."

Annie rolls her eyes, which allow her a few seconds to actually express what she's feeling. "Mmm," she moans, quickly turning it into a disgusted sound. "Can we stop talking about... the-- ohhh, the-- um," she licks her lips and brushes her hair off of her forehead, "it's hot out today. Stop the... talk. Boobs."

Abed's eyes land on her, making her panic for a second, but then they move off in the distance. "Shirley's coming back." His eyes slide back to hers, then Jeff's and they both go still. "With the boys."

Annie's eyes widen, and she sits up straight, shoving at Jeff's hand. He refuses to move it for a few, horrible--wonderful-perfect-please-never-stop--seconds, then slowly slides it free. His hand lingers in her panties as he shifts beside her, then suddenly rubs her clit hard, quick.

Annie gasps as her body betrays her, finding his last, defiant touch enough to send her over the edge. "Fuck," she half-gasps, half-moans, lashes fluttering as she fights the strong pleasure pulsing through her. Wave after wave of it.

Overwhelming.

"Annie!" Britta stares at her, shocked, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "What-- are you... Jeff?"

He's leaning over the table as she shudders and bucks under his fingers. She can't speak, can't look at anyone, and wants desperately to kiss Jeff, or at least touch him.

"We should help Shirley," Abed pipes in and Annie is grateful, more so when she sees his small nod aimed her way.

Britta, Troy, and Abed jump up to go help Shirley and the kids with their snacks and... it looks like she's bought the entire menu. Pierce is wrestling a dog for a Frisbee as Andre plays with baby Ben under a tree a few dozen yards away.

Annie gasps and shudders, still bucking under Jeff's fingers. Her hands unclench her skirt and she swallows back her words of thanks. He doesn't deserve them after--

He's not moving.

Lifting a hand to the back of his head, she smoothes down his hair like she's been wanting to. "Jeff?"

"Gimme a minute," he says, voice muffled by the table and his arm.

Frowning at him, she removes his hand from under her skirt, not letting it go. "Are you... okay?" He can't have... no way he came from getting her off. Right?

"I'm fine." He sounds less than fine. He sounds winded and embarrassed.

Threading her dry fingers with his damp ones, she caresses his hair one, last time before dropping it back to her lap. She keeps a hold of his other one, the one covered in her juices, while he straightens and tosses her a self-conscious look and a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Did you--?"

His eyes close as he nods.

"Just from...?"

He looks so embarrassed that she darts a quick look around to make sure no one is looking before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Jeff."

"You do things to me, Annie."

Her heart melts a little at his confession.


End file.
